His Demon
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: Twisted love story! i wrote this in honor of me and my bf Chris even though the story may not seem it, its a love story! Songfic sorta! Enjoy!


_**A/N- I made this story in honor of Chris, my fiance!! Well hope you all like it!!**_

**Character information:**

Name: Emily Hellsing

Race: Winged Elf Cleric

Personality: Sweet, caring, kind, loving, evil, sadistic, blood lusted.

Looks: Red eyes, red lips, pitch black hair, human body, tan skin.

Outfit: Black baggy pants, red tube top, red and black fingerless gloves, black combat boots with red laces.

Family: Mother: Brianna Hellsing (Cat/Bat Veno)

Father: Devon Hellsing (Archer Winged)

Brother: Rino Hellsing (Cleric)

Sister: Willow Hellsing (Cat Veno)

Name: Chris Takeo

Race: Untamed Wolf

Personality: Loving, sweet, kind, protective, caring, strong, smart.

Looks: red eyes, sharp teeth, doggy ears, doggy tail, human body, tan skin.

Outfit: Black dress slack, red shirt with a black tie, black glossy dress shoes.

Family: Mother: Coraline Takeo (Cat Venomancer)

Father: Eric Takeo (Wolf)

Brother: Ethan Takeo and Derrick Takeo (Tiger)

Sister: Tessa Takeo (Kitten Veno)

Other characters will be described later on in the story.

Story starts:

Emily sighed, damn it why did they always send me to kill some weak demon that has been kill the villagers its fucking annoying. She sighed again tightening her fists until her knuckles were white.

Purple fire swarmed around her arms as she started to form a bow out of it. All of a sudden a arrow streaked at her at lightening fast speed. "AHHHH!!" She screamed at the sudden pain shooting up her arm as a arrow lodged it's way through her bones.

Seething she sent out a pulse of energy, burning trees and scrubs in its path. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" A bone chilling scream busted through the snaps and crackles of the purple flames.

"There you are." Emily's voice was filled with malice as she walked through the flames towards the scream.

A demon lay on the ground burned alive its skin was melting off its bones and it was bubbling. Emily's face twisted in disgust. "How gross." She put her tan hand into the demons burnt leather pant pocket to pull out a beautiful trinket with the engraving of 'To the one I love, Frost XOXO' Emily grimaced. "I hate lovey dovey couples, they disgust me."

Emily turned away from the dead demon and started back to the village. Emily started singing a song that was unknown to all but it was a sweet melody to all around her.

_**"Sparkling angel I believe**_

_**You were my savior in my time of need.**_

_**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**_

_**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**_

_**I see the angels,**_

_**I'll lead them to your door.**_

_**There's no escape now,**_

_**No mercy no more.**_

_**No remorse cause I still remember**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

_**You took my heart,**_

_**Deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams,**_

_**I wished they'd turn into real.**_

_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_

_**It was all just a lie.**_

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**_

_**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**_

_**Fallen angel, tell me why?**_

_**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**_

_**I see the angels,**_

_**I'll lead them to your door**_

_**There's no escape now**_

_**No mercy no more**_

_**No remorse cause I still remember**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**You took my heart,**_

_**Deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams,**_

_**I wished they'd turn into real.**_

_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_

_**It was all just a lie.**_

_**Could have been forever.**_

_**Now we have reached the end.**_

_**This world may have failed you,**_

_**It doesn't give you reason why.**_

_**You could have chosen a different path in life.**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

_**You took my heart,**_

_**Deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams,**_

_**I wished they'd turn into real.**_

_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_

_**It was all just a lie.**_

_**Could have been forever.**_

_**Now we have reached the end."**_

The last note she sang was honey to everyone's ears. She closed her eyes as tears escaped stopped for a second and breathed deeply, wings started to form on her back and purple flames erupted around her feet.

Beautiful black feathery wings spread out across the forest. Her wing started to flap as air kicked up around her. Her smooth, glossy hair snapped this way and that as the wind picked up speed. Soon her lithe frame shot up into the sky.

Emily flew for a few days straight. She landed awkwardly in the middle of a small village. She staggered forward, blood twisting down her arm from the arrow shot in her days earlier. Before her vision began to fade because of lack of energy.

She heard someone yell before she completely blacked out.


End file.
